How Could This Happen To Me?
by DoubleD11798
Summary: *This is a SEQUEL to my other story, "The Perfect Weapon," so make sure you read that one first.* After the incidents at the convention center, Rage and the crew must now take on a new journey while Rage tries to understand his special ability. Rated M for language and violence.
1. They're Here

How Could this Happen to Me?

As Rage and his brother walked out of the room, they were rudely greeted by the site of thousands of police officers with weapons drawn at the crew.

Rage: Hollow?

Hollow: They showed up here just a minute ago.

Everyone in the crew was standing with their weapons aimed at the officers.

Chief Police Officer: I am going to say this only once. Surrender yourselves, and lower your weapons. If you do not comply, we will be forced to-

Suddenly, a helicopter lowered between the crew and the police through an opening in the convention center…It was an American helicopter.

It landed, and a man in a camouflage outfit stepped out. He was chewing on a cigar in his mouth.

The American: That won't be necessary, my friend.

Chief Police Officer: And who the hell are you?

The American: I am General Shinkle from the United States of America.

Fluke: An American!?

Police Officer: What the bloody hell are the Americans doing here?

General Shinkle: I'm here to stop you from killing these men.

Chief Police Officer: You have no authority here, General. If I were you, I'd move on out of here.

General Shinkle: Was that a threat I just heard?

More American soldiers climbed out of the helicopter with assault rifles in their arms.

General Shinkle: You wouldn't attack an American citizen, now, would you?

Police Chief Officer: There are no American citizens here.

Tyde: Umm...hi, scary British officer.

General Shinkle: Now, if you would excuse us, I will be taking this American and his companions away from this danger. They've gone through enough Hell for one day.

The general turned to the crew.

General Shinkle: Now, I'd suggest getting in that heli if you want to get the hell away from them.

Rage: Hollow?

Hollow: Don't fucking look at me. YOU said that YOU were the leader. Go ahead Queen Rage.

Rage: Fucking hell…yes, we'd be happy to accompany you…General…what was it?

General Shinkle: Shinkle.

Then the crew climbed into the American heli. As the soldiers and the general got back in, the helicopter lifted off.

Chief Police Officer: I'll have them in our custody when I talk to your superior!

General Shinkle: Sure, you will, Bitch.

Then the chopper took off into the British skies.


	2. Shinkle

Evanz: Where are we going?

U.S. Marine: Where the hell do you think?

Evanz: I was just asking.

U.S. Marine: Well, I don't-

General Shinkle: Jenkins, enough. We're heading to our headquarters.

Rage: Wait, we're going to America? Why?

General Shinkle: The reason we have you guys isn't because of Tyde. It's because of you…Rage.

Everyone turned to Rage.

Rage: Wait, what do you want with me?

General Shinkle: Well, ever since we took your friend Ellie, she has told us everything. We've been watching your every move ever since you put the suits on.

Hollow glared at the general, and clenched his fists.

Hollow: WHERE IS SHE?

General Shinkle: Don't worry; we haven't interrogated her…much.

Hollow: YOU SON OF A BITCH!

Jenkins: Calm down there, big boy.

The wounded Juke put his hand on Hollow's shoulder.

Juke: *Coughs* It's not worth it, Hollow.

Rage: What do you want with me?

General Shinkle: I've seen your ability, Rage.

Gubiak: Of being a dick?

Jenkins: *Laughs*

Rage: What do you mean?

General Shinkle: When you caused Timothy to collapse under extreme pain, it was because of your voice.

Rage: Like my intros and outros?

General Shinkle: Exactly what I mean. If we can use that power against our enemies…we'll be unstoppable.

Peace: I always knew Rage could kill a man by talking for so long.

Rage: Fuck you.

General Shinkle: We want you, Rage, to join our military to stop the terrorism in this world.

Rage: And if I refuse?

All eyes turned to Rage.

General Shinkle: I was hoping we wouldn't have to come to this…but-

The helicopter landed, and the door opened.

Curaxu: That was fast.

General Shinkle: Our base is in Florida.

They all climbed out, and a man with a cart came rushing to the door.

Genera Shinkle: Please place your weapons on the cart.

Hollow: Why?

General Shinkle: Please don't make this more difficult than it needs to be.

One by one, each member of the crew and the members of Sunfury placed their weapons on the cart. They then climbed out.

General Shinkle: I'd like to speak with Rage privately.

Rage: Wait, I don't like the sound of any of this. I'm NOT going anywhere.

General Shinkle: Fine then, have it your way.

Suddenly many marines grabbed the members of the group. As they tried to break free, the marines dragged them away to different buildings in the camp.

Rage: LET THEM GO!

One grabbed Rage, and another grabbed his brother. They brought both of them to the General.

General Shinkle: Bring them to the interrogation room.


	3. The Interrogation

When they arrived at the interrogation room, Rage and his brother were thrown inside as the general and a marine walked in behind them. They then slammed the door shut.

Mini-Rage: Josh, what's going on?

Rage: I don't know, Alex.

General Shinkle: Please, have a seat, Rage.

Rage unwillingly sat down in the chair across the general. Rage's hood-mask closed around his face. The marine was standing next to Mini-Rage against the wall.

Rage: Where did you take them?

General Shinkle: Some place you'll never find them. This base is a maze.

Rage: My one weakness…

General Shinkle: Now, I'd like you to show me your power, just so I know it's the real thing.

Rage: Go to Hell.

General Shinkle: I asked nicely, Rage…Martinez, kill the brother.

The marine hesitated, but then he aimed his rifle at Mini-Rage. Rage's hood-mask opened.

Rage: NO!

Suddenly, an invisible force knocked Martinez against the wall, and knocked him out. Rage ran over, and picked up his assault rifle. He aimed it at the general, but the general just stood there smiling.

Rage: Give me one god damn reason why I shouldn't pull this trigger.

General Shinkle: *Laughs* Because it's empty.

Rage pulled the clip out, and stared at the emptiness inside.

General Shinkle: Thanks for showing me your ability though.

Suddenly, a tazer tazed Rage, and he fell to the floor.

General Shinkle: Nice job, Jenkins. Take the kid away.

Rage wasn't unconscious though.

Rage then kicked Jenkins to the ground, grabbed his pistol, and aimed it the general.

General Shinkle: How the? That was supposed to make you unconscious!

Rage: I guess you can say that I've gotten used to being knocked out. It no longer has an effect on me.

Jenkins tried to grab Rage, but Rage kicked him in the face, thus knocking him out. Mini-Rage just stood there completely confused on what was going on. The general then stood up, and pointed his pistol at Rage.

General Shinkle: I don't want to do this.

Rage: I will gladly put this bullet between your eyes.

The two had their guns aimed at each other in an intense stance. Suddenly, a voice came over the intercom.

Woman: Excuse me, Mr. Scumbag. I would appreciate it if you were to lower that gun against Mr. Rage.

Rage: Pocket?!

The general stared at the speaker in the room. Rage saw his chance, and fired his pistol. The round went though the general's chest on the right side, and then the general fell to the floor.

Pocket: Rage, I'm in the courtyard! Hurry!

Rage grabbed his brother, and ran out the door. When they finally reached the courtyard, Rage saw Pocket in a helicopter, and Jake was standing outside aiming his assault rifle around the area.

Rage and his brother ran to the chopper.

Rage: Jake, where's the rest?!

Jake: I don't know! I was hoping you would know!

Rage climbed in the heli, and sat his brother down. The cart with their weapons was also there.

Rage: Pocket, where are they?

Pocket: I don't know. Here, you can use this. It's connected to all of the speakers.

Pocket handed Rage a microphone.

Rage (In generic foreign accent): Hello, everybody, this is the general speaking. I have decided to change how I speak for now. Anyway, I order you to let all of the members of the Sheeple…I mean the British people go.

Mini-Rage: Josh, that won't work. It's obvious that it's you.

Rage (Mutters): Fine.

Rage: HELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, PEOPLE! AS YOU ARE NOW HEARING THIS, AND HOPEFULLY DYING, I WOULD LIKE ALL THE OF THE CREW AND SUNFURY TO GET TO THE COURTYARD!

Marines, who had just walked out, suddenly collapsed while holding onto their ears. Around the corner, everyone ran to the courtyard. One by one, everyone climbed in, and then Jake entered in last.

Pocket: WE HAVE EVERYBODY?

Hollow had found Ellie, and now she was with them.

Hollow: I think so…WAIT! WHERE'S GUBI?!

All of a sudden, Gubiak came running around the corner while screaming. He ran into the chopper, and the door closed. Gubiak was panting heavily.

Fluke: You alright, Gubi?

Gubiak: Yeah…I got lost. I fucking…hate this place.

Pocket then lifted the heli up and away.


	4. Attack on Rage

Fluke: Pocket, how the hell did you know we were here?

Pocket: I had spoken with Hollow's girlfriend, Ellie, while you were all fighting, and she had told me what was going on. When I lost contact with her a little bit later, I grabbed Jake, and we got to the convention center as fast as we could.

Jake: When we got there, an American helicopter was flying away. Needless to say, we borrowed a police heli, and we followed the Americans.

Pocket: So, Rage, what's all this talk about you killing people with your voice.

Rage: Well, it doesn't kill them, but it can knock them out. I discovered this power or ability or whatever when I killed Timothy.

Hollow: Josh…is the general dead?

Rage: I put a bullet through his chest, so he has to be dead…He better be.

Suddenly, bullet rounds began to hit their chopper.

Curaxu: We're under attack?

More and more rounds began to hit, and everyone began to panic.

Hollow: Are there no turrets on this thing?!

Peace: This is a carrier heli, not an assault heli.

Janakin: We're fucked!

Gubiak: We're all gonna die!

Ellie: Wait…Pocket, do you have it?

Pocket: Yes…I only managed to grab one of them though. I didn't have enough time to search for the others.

Rage: One what?

Pocket: Rage, look in the compartment under your seat. You'll know what I mean when you see it.

Rage found the compartment, and opened it. Inside was a set of 3D Maneuver Gear from _Attack on Titan_. Rage's eyes filled with joy.

Hollow: Is that a fucking-

Ellie: I was making them for all of you before I was kidnapped.

As millions of more bullets hit the heli, some began to pierce through.

Ellie: Rage, we don't have much time.

Rage slipped the gear on, and he slung his shotgun around his back. Rage walked over to the door, and then his hood-mask closed.

Hollow: Rage, you are so fucking crazy.

Rage: No, Hollow…I'm HELIarious. Get it because we're in a heli, and I'm-

Gubiak: JUST GO BEFORE I SHOVE YOU OUT!

Rage: Fine.

Rage opened the door, and turned around to the crew.

Rage: A goooooodbyyyyyyyyyyyyyye!

Rage then leaped out of the heli.


	5. Better than Meth

As soon as Rage jumped out, his mind began to race.

FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! THIS WAS A FUCKING HORRIBLE IDEA!

Rage saw three helicopters chasing after the crew's chopper. Rage used his 3D Maneuver Gear, and grabbed onto the crew's heli. He then thrusted himself towards the other choppers. When he arrived at them, he began shouting.

Rage: HELLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

One of the helicopters began to stop, and then it started to fall down towards the Atlantic Ocean. Rage hooked onto another, and did the same.

Rage: GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODDBYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEE!

That heli also did the same as the other. Just one more…Rage hooked onto the last one, and cleared his throat. Just as he landed, a man leaned out of the heli with a M16, and shot Rage. The bullet went through his chest, and Rage's vision began to go blurry.

Rage: Guys, I…I can't feel my body.

Rage collapsed, and fell off the side of heli. The man grabbed Rage before he could fall down to the ocean, and dragged him in the heli.

Hollow: Rage, where are you? Rage!

Rage's body was completely numb, but he was conscious. He could see a man with a cigar in his mouth smiling…It was the general.

Marine: Sir, do want us to take down their heli?

General Shinkle: No, we have him. That's the only reason we came after them. Head over to Foxtrot Two November's camp. The Britons won't know where to look for him.

Marine: Yes, sir.

The general walked over to the numb Rage. He put something over Rage's mouth. Rage tried to speak, but it was all inaudible.

General Shinkle: *Laughs* You won't be shouting at us any longer. That bullet you were shot with was plastic, but it contained sedatives to put your body to sleep…You thought you could kill me. You can't kill me, Rage…You want to know why?

Rage stared at the general because that was all he could do. Just stare and listen.

General Shinkle: It's because you're weak.

Those words rung throughout Rage's head all the way until they got to the camp.

*Sometime Later*

Later, Rage woke up from his nap, and his numbness had worn off. He sat up, but he was inside a prison cell. There were a few guards on patrol, but it was obvious that it was sometime in the night. They had taken Rage's shotgun, his 3D Maneuver Gear, and his Rage suit. The mouth piece was still over his mouth. He tried to take it off, but it wouldn't budge. Rage just sat there, and began to talk in his thoughts.

Why did this happen? I just wanted to save my brother. Is this the thanks I get for trying to be a hero? Huh? God…How could this happen to me? I made my mistakes. Got nowhere to run. The night goes on as I'm fading away. I'm sick of this life…I just wanna scream…How could this happen to me?

Suddenly, a man came walking over to Rage's cell.

The man: You…you Rage?

Rage nodded.

The man: Holy Shit, man. I'm a huge fan of yours. My name's Greg. Why the hell are you here?

Rage pointed to his mouth piece.

Greg: Oh, I see...I heard stories that you went through hell to save your brother. Did he make it out okay?

Rage nodded once again. Greg then looked around.

Greg: I'm a guard here. I don't know what the general wants with you…but I know it can't be good. I'm gonna get you out of here.

As Greg reached for his keys, a knife suddenly burst into his back, and he fell dead. Rage tried to scream, but it was only a mumble. The man standing behind Greg's body was the general, and he was with a few marines.

General Shinkle: I knew this recruit was a bad choice. Dispose of him, men.

The two marines picked up Greg's body, and carried it out of the room. The general walked up to the cell, and Rage did the same on the other side.

General Shinkle: So close, huh? You can't escape this place.

Rage stood there filled with so much anger that there was almost steam coming out of his ears. Rage spoke in his mind.

YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU MURDERER! I WILL KILL YOU FOR EVERYTHING THAT YOU'VE DONE!

The general smiled, and then walked away. Rage still stood there feeling hopeless. The general's words echoed throughout his head.

_It's because you're weak…_

Then a tear ran down his face.


	6. Silence

As the rest of the crew sat around in Ellie's house, they were all silent. They were all despairing over Rage's kidnapping.

Hollow: Enough of this silence!

He stood up.

Hollow: We need to find Josh.

Peace: Hollow…we don't know where he is.

Hollow: That doesn't mean we should just sit around doing NOTHING!

Janakin: Go ahead, get yourself killed.

Hollow stared into Janakin's eyes.

Hollow: The fuck did you just say to me, Janakin?

Janakin: I said, go get yourself killed…because I'm not willing to risk the lives of my friends because of a suicide mission you're so willing to volunteer us all on…even if it means saving one of our own.

Hollow looked at everyone.

Hollow: Is this how you all think?

Ellie tried to grab his hand, but he pushed it away.

Ellie: Aaron-

Hollow: Is this what you want? IS THIS WHAT ANY OF YOU WANT?...What kind of people are you? Just a fucking day ago, we were all friends who were willing to help Josh save his brother…now…now you all just want to let him die?

Evanz: None of us ever said-

Hollow: It doesn't fucking matter whether you say it or not…you're all thinking it. All these years…all these years, Josh befriended all of you, and helped you grow into the people you are today. Is this the fucking thanks he gets? The thanks he deserves?

Janakin: Then what's your fucking plan? Huh? Amaze me Mr. So-called-leader.

Hollow walked over, and shoved Janekin against the wall. He raised his fist at Janakin.

Janakin: Do it. Get out all that anger that has been built up inside you. DO IT!

Hollow let him go, and backed up. He looked at everyone once again.

Hollow: So this is it? You've all given up hope…well, I haven't. I'm going. I don't care if I have to search every inch of America…I WILL FIND HIM!...With or without your help.

Hollow then grabbed his weapons, and ran out of the door.


	7. The Broken Silence

Later in the morning, the general dragged Rage out of the cell.

General Shinkle: It's time for us to talk.

They arrived inside another interrogation room, and the general sat on one side while Rage sat on the other. Two marines were standing next to Rage with assault rifles in their arms.

General Shinkle: Take the silencer out.

Martinez: But sir…

General Shinkle: Now, Martinez.

Martinez typed in a code on the piece, and it popped off Rage's face. Rage wanted to shout so badly, but something was telling him to not to. Martinez handed the silencer to the general.

General Shinkle: Leave us.

The two marines then exited out of the room.

General Shinkle: You can speak now if you want.

Rage: I'm going to fucking kill you.

General Shinkle: *Laughs* Sure, you will.

Rage was about to shout, but he was interrupted.

General Shinkle: That's no use on me. Remember when you knocked my marine out when you shouted?

Rage remained staring at the general.

General Shinkle: Did you even care to notice that it had no effect on me?

Rage now just realized this. Why hadn't the general been in pain when Rage shouted?

General Shinkle: It's because of this.

The general pulled out a pill in his hand.

General Shinkle: This protects my ears from any of your shouts. Nothing can overpower this…And everyone of my marines now has this.

The general then swallowed the pill.

General Shinkle: Now, Josh, I would like to start fresh with you. I am General Shinkle, head of the United States Marine Corps. I would like to offer you a spot in our military to stop the evil in this world. I will not stop until every last bit of evil in this world is exterminated!

Rage: Why don't you look yourself in the mirror, you son of a bitch.

Rage spit in the general's eyes. The furious general stood up, and pointed his pistol at Rage. Rage stayed calm.

Rage: Go ahead. Do it. End your one chance at stopping terrorism right now. Pull the trigger…or are you too weak?

The general punched Rage hard right across the face. He then did it again. And again. Blood was beginning to spill out of Rage's mouth.

Rage: No matter how much you make me…I am not helping you!

The general hit him again. Then he grabbed the mouth silencer, and put it back on Rage.

General Shinkle: I've had it with you. I'm done being generous…let's see how well you fight.

The general picked up the wounded Rage, and walked him out of the room.

General Shinkle: We're gonna see how well you can fight in an arena.


	8. The Fight

As soon as they reached the camp's arena, Rage was immediately thrown into the fight. The arena was inside a large gymnasium. The arena walls were only a few feet high, but they surrounded the entire small arena. There were tons of soldiers on the outside of the walls cheering for a certain guy. They were cheering for the other guy in the arena.

General Shinkle: Good luck, Josh.

The general closed the gate behind him, and Rage walked into the center. The other guy in the arena was a large man.

Marine: Go, Jimmy!

Another Marine: Kick his ass!

Jimmy walked into the middle.

Jimmy: You ready, puny man?

Rage wanted to scream. He wanted it to end. He wanted it all to end. Rage then raised his fists signaling his readiness. Jimmy went straight in, and hit Rage right in the stomach. Rage fell to the floor clutching his stomach. Jimmy picked him up, and threw him against the arena wall. Rage could hear all the people yelling at him. Mocking Rage. All this anger was building up inside of Rage. Rage stood up with fire in his eyes. Rage's face was bleeding again, but he ran at the man in full speed full of _rage_. Rage dodged Jimmy's attack, and he uppercutted his fist into Jimmy's head. Jimmy waddled back a few feet trying to regain his balance. Rage hit him again and again and again. Right as Rage was about to hit him once more, Jimmy grabbed his fist, and crushed it within his hand. Rage mumbled out a cry of pain as his hand was being crushed. Then all of a sudden, the lights in the gymnasium went out. Everyone began to question their surroundings. It was pitch black in the room, and Jimmy let go of Rage's hand. Then sounds of tear gas cans being thrown were heard by Rage. Everyone began to cough, and then Rage saw a figure land in the arena. It grabbed Rage, and ran out of the gymnasium. When they finally got out of there, Rage got a clear look at the person. It was Hollow.


	9. Get Out Alive

Rage stared at Hollow in disbelief.

Hollow: The fuck did they put on your mouth?

Rage pointed his fingers in the air trying to tell Hollow something.

Hollow: What?

Rage tried pointed his fingers in multiple spots trying to represent a code.

Hollow: A…code?

Rage nodded his head, and pointed at the mouth piece.

Hollow: You know the code?

Rage shook his head no.

Hollow: Well…

Hollow reached into his backpack, and pulled out mini-saw. He then cut Rage's mouth piece off. Rage gasped, and he spit blood out of his mouth.

Rage: I'mma kill that son of a bitch.

Hollow: Let's get your weapons.

Just then a coughing marine crawled out of the gymnasium. He pointed at the two while trying to say something, but he fell to the ground dead. Hollow and Rage began running through the base's halls. They stopped when they saw a room that read "General's Office." The lights were off, and Hollow then kicked the door down. As soon as he and Rage turned the lights on, the general popped out of the darkness, and aimed his magnum at Hollow. Rage's weapons were on the table in the room. Hollow tried to reach for his gun, but he was stopped.

General Shinkle: I wouldn't do that if I were you.

Hollow raised his hands in the air, but he was secretly holding a Batarang in his hand.

General Shinkle: How did you find this base?

Hollow: Lucky guess.

General Shinkle: Who told you where this base was?

Hollow: No one did.

General Shinkle: Stop playing games with me! Who's the traitor?

Hollow smirked.

Hollow: His name was Greg!

Hollow threw the Batarang, and it stabbed the general in his shoulder. Hollow and Rage ran over, and tackled the man. The general knocked Rage away, but he and Hollow fell. Hollow began throwing punches at the general's face. Then the general shoved Hollow away, and got up. Rage ran at him, but the general just knocked him into the wall. The general's magnum skidded away from him, and Hollow ran over to him again. Rage quickly picked the gun up, and aimed it at the general. The general, however, was holding the Batarang up against Hollow's throat.

General Shinkle: I'd lower that gun if I were you, Rage.

Hollow (Struggling): Do it, Josh! Kill him, and escape!

Rage was in the worst circumstance ever. He could shoot at the general, and risk Hollow dying. He could escape this Hell…or…or he could surrender.

_It's because you're weak…_

Rage pointed the gun against his own head.

General Shinkle: Rage, put the gun down!

Hollow: JOSH!

Rage: Let…him go…or I'll end everything. I'll kill this weapon inside of me.

General Shinkle: Now…Rage…let's be reasonable.

Rage: LET HIM GO!

General Shinkle: I'm not letting you leave, Rage.

Rage cocked the pistol.

Rage: Let him go…and I'll stay here.

Hollow: Josh, don't! Leave while you still can!

Rage: I will join your military, and fight with you.

General Shinkle: I'm starting to like this change in you, Rage.

Rage: IF…you let him go.


	10. Betrayal

The general let go of Hollow, and Hollow backed up next to Rage.

General Shinkle: Now…please put the gun down.

Rage lowered his gun. Hollow tried to grab his, but it was gone.

General Shinkle: Looking for this?

The general pulled out Hollow's pistol, and aimed it at Hollow.

Rage: WAIT!

Rage and Hollow stared at each other. It seemed that they were trying to talk through their minds.

Rage: I'll do it…sir.

Rage aimed the magnum at Hollow's stomach, and fired. Hollow then fell face-first while clutching onto his stomach.

General Shinkle: Well…done, Rage…I'm glad you've changed your ways.

The general put his gun away, and walked over to Rage while smiling. He put his hand on Rage's shoulder.

General Shinkle: Welcome to the Marine-

Rage jabbed the magnum into the general's stomach, and fired. The general collapsed onto the ground, and Rage walked over to Hollow. Rage helped Hollow stand up. There was no blood or even a bullet hole in Hollow.

Hollow: You're sure as hell good at acting.

Rage: I was worried I actually hit you with the bullet at first.

The two walked over to the bloody general. Blood was spilling out of his mouth. Rage pointed the magnum at the general's head.

General Shinkle: Y-You…how...how…why did you-

Rage: It's because you're weak.

BANG!

Hollow walked over, and grabbed Rage's gear. Rage put the suit on, and took the shotgun.

Hollow: The 3D Maneuver Gear is out of gas.

Rage: Leave it. We'll have to find another way out.

Rage handed Hollow the magnum, and Rage's hood-mask closed.

Rage: A souvenir.

They walked out of the hallway to see three soldiers running towards them with weapons drawn. In a quick succession, Hollow shot one in the head, and Rage blasted the other one away with his shotgun. Right as the last one stopped to aim his rifle at them, a blade went through his head. It then exited the dead man's head, and he fell. Where the soldier was just standing was now Janakin.

Janakin: They're outside in the courtyard. Let's move, guys!

As they all ran out, Rage and Hollow saw the battle going on outside.

Hollow: How did you find us?

Janakin: Apparently, your friend, Ellie, has a tracker on everyone's suit.

The entire crew was outside the heli, and they were in a huge gunfight with the marines. The three then ran over to them, and joined in the battle.


	11. Inside of Me

Pocket: JOSH!

As soon as she saw him, she ran over, and hugged Rage. Ellie then did the same with Hollow.

Rage: Where's my little brother?

Pocket: He's in the heli, but we can't get out of here right now…There's too many of them.

As they all got back in the battle, it became an all-out brawl. Marines were dying left and right while bullets began to hit the crew. Almost everyone in the crew then got shot as more marines came around from the back. Rage looked left and right as his friends were dying. Hollow then got shot in the leg, and fell. Rage's mind began to race.

This can't be happening! We finally kill the general…and now we're gonna die here?...My shouts…aren't strong enough or loud enough to stop them.

Then a bullet hit Rage in the leg, and he fell to his knees.

This is finally it…at least I'll die next to the people I love….no…NO! I'M NOT DYING HERE!

Rage stood up, and many more bullets hit him in his chest. He somehow remained standing.

Hollow (Greatly wounded): Josh…I just…wanted you to know that-

Rage: For once, Hollow…just please be quiet…

As more bullets hit Rage, he dug deep inside himself. He had so much anger and emotions built up inside of him…It was time to let it all go…He concentrated on one thing…and then he let it all out in one large, huge, and extravagant shout.

Rage: I HATE MY LITTLE PONY!

Suddenly, every marine and every soldier just vanished out of thin air.

Rage fell to his knees, for he used everything he had left inside of him to shout. His mask opened revealing a relieved Rage. Then…his wounds magically began to heal. Hollow leaned over the barricade that he and everyone was behind.

Hollow: Josh…where did they-

Rage: To hell…

One by one, Rage helped everyone climb into the chopper. Once they were all inside, Rage closed the door.

Mini-Rage: J-Josh…a-are they gone now?

Rage leaned down to his brother, and hugged him.

Rage: Yes…They're gone.

Pocket was trying to walk to the pilot's seat, but Rage stopped her.

Rage: Pocket, I can fly.

Jesus…no I can't!

Pocket: Are you sure? I mean...I can still-

Rage: You need to rest. I can handle this.

Out of nowhere, Pocket kissed Rage on the cheek. She smiled, and then sat down next to the others. Rage climbed into the pilot's seat, and lifted the heli up and away.

*Sometime Later*

Once they were close to home, a voice radioed into the chopper's radio.

Man: Sir, this is the police. Please surrender your weapons and your vehicle.

Rage: Negative, officer. I've got wounded on this thing. Once I get them to a hospital, you can take me into custody.

A little bit later, Rage landed in the middle of the street next to a hospital. People came rushing out with gurneys, and soon enough everyone was rushed inside. Mini-Rage looked at Rage.

Mini-Rage: Josh, where should I go?

Rage: Go inside the waiting room. I'll be there in a little bit.

Then a police car drove up, and two officers got out. They immediately aimed their weapons at Rage.

Police Officer: Put your hands where I can see them!

Then another car drove up behind them, and the same Chief Police Officer from earlier got out.

Chief Police Officer: Lower your weapons, boys

Police Officer: But sir…he killed our own officers…

Chief Police Officer: They engaged his people first…it was merely self defense.

Police Officer: But sir!

Chief Police Officer: That's an order, Michael.

The officers put their guns away, and then a man walked out of the Chief Police Officer's car. He looked like a military captain. As he walked closer, Rage could see an American flag symbol on his suit. Rage quickly pulled out his pistol, and aimed it at the man.

The Captain: At ease, Josh. I am Captain Burke.

Rage: How do you know my name?

Captain Burke: I've been trying to find you.

Rage: Don't say another word. The last American that found me almost got my friends and I killed.

Captain Burke: That man was no general. He wasn't even a soldier.

Rage: Wait…what do you mean?

Captain Burke: He and all of those so-called-marines were outcasts from the real military. They started their own secret military for outcasts and AWOLs. They never made it out of training, and we've been trying to hunt them down for years now. You have to believe me…We have no desire for you or your abilities.

Rage put his pistol away.

Rage: Then why are you here?

Captain Burke: To clear the air with everyone, and to stop all of this fighting and nonsense…and I need to tell you something very important.

The general walked over to Rage and whispered something in Rage's ear. Rage's face turned to an expression of horror.

**THE END**

**(P.S. Thanks to everyone who read this story as well!)**

**(P.S.S. There obviously is a sequel to this. It is called, "Ashes Remain," but I'm still in the process of writing it. It is up now if anyone wants to continue the story.)**


End file.
